Big Bad Rascal
Big Bad Rascal is a non-player character in Final Fantasy VIII involved in a small sidequest. He is a rowdy kid who lives in Balamb Town and idolizes Zell Dincht. He causes trouble around town, but can also help the player leave Balamb Town during the time it is occupied by the G-Army. Big Bad Rascal's mother and Ma Dincht bond over their similar experiences to parenthood. Profile Appearance Big Bad Rascal wears a pale yellow shirt and denim overalls. He has unruly brown hair. Personality Big Bad Rascal is a fan of Zell and aims to emulate what he perceives as Zell-type behavior, running around, disobeying his mother, doing dangerous stunts and showing off his prowess and starting fights. He is attention-seeking rather than malevolent, but some of the townsfolk begrudge his antics. Gameplay Spd Up sidequest The player can gain a Spd Up by doing Big Bad Rascal's sidequest. Several scenes involving the Big Bad Rascal can be viewed if Balamb Town and Zell's house are visited repeatedly with Zell in the party. The scenes can be watched as soon as Zell becomes available and include: *The Big Bad Rascal runs out of Zell's house with the mother chasing after him before she stops to talk to the man sitting outside the junk shop. Talking to the mother and the man will cause them to point out how everyone respects Zell's mother and how rowdy Zell can be. *The Big Bad Rascal pushes over the hotel owner's daughter outside the Balamb Hotel. Leaving and re-entering the screen and then talking to the hotel owner will cause him to scold Zell due to how he and the Big Bad Rascal act similarly. After these two scenes the player can find the Big Bad Rascal hiding behind barrels by the parking lot next to the dock. Talking to him will cause him to speak some nonsense that confuses Zell. After exiting and returning to Balamb Town, Big Bad Rascal will be in Zell's house, in the living room, talking how he doesn't like naps. Examining Zell's pillow finds a Spd Up. This scene can be seen before departing for the mission in Timber, but the item cannot be picked up until the player gains access to Zell's room during Balamb's liberation. Additional scenes can be viewed before leaving for the mission in Timber. After Balamb's liberation, they can no longer be seen but are not needed to find the Spd Up. They involve Zell's mother and the mother of the Big Bad Rascal talking in Zell's house. If the player goes to the back room the player can talk to the Big Bad Rascal who will mention finding a frog, signing something, or leaving something under Zell's pillow. Depending on what the Big Bad Rascal says, the player can examine the umbrella holder near the front door to find a frog, the painting between the stairs to Zell's room and the door to the back room to find the Big Bad Rascal's signature (or Zell's pillow to find the Spd Up later on). The player can also play cards with him in the back room. Occupation of Balamb After the events in Fishermans Horizon, the party learns Galbadia has occupied Balamb. Zell is a mandatory party member for this part, and talking to the guard lets the player into the town. The Galbadian forces will not allow the player to leave once they're in, but there is a sidequest that allows the party to exit before concluding all the events there. The player should talk to the Big Bad Rascal in Zell's house twice, and speak to Ma Dincht, then go to the hotel and talk to the guard, who will tell the party to look for the captain. At the harbor, the player must wait a few minutes, then head to the house next to Zell's, and talk to Big Bad Rascal and go to the town exit. The player must talk to the guard who won't let them leave, and keep the text window open so that Big Bad Rascal can sneak to the Hotel Owner. Back in town the player can can now exit with the help of Big Bad Rascal. This way the player can get the Pandemona card slightly earlier, as the girl in Zell's neighbor's now has her father's cards. Big Bad Rascal promises to help hotel owners daughter from FFVIII R.png Big Bad Rascal sneaks up to the hotel owner from FFVIII R.png Big Bad Rascal promises to help the party leave town from FFVIII R.png Category:Characters in Final Fantasy VIII Category:Sidequests in Final Fantasy VIII